Forrest Gump: The Soundtrack
Forrest Gump is the soundtrack album based on the Academy Award- and Golden Globe-winning film, Forrest Gump, and contains such artists as Elvis Presley, Clarence "Frogman" Henry, Joan Baez, Aretha Franklin, Randy Newman and many more. The audio cassette release did not feature "Forrest Gump Suite" among other songs. Track listing Disc One #"Hound Dog" performed by Elvis Presley – 2:16 @1956 #"Rebel Rouser" performed by Duane Eddy – 2:21 #"(I Don't Know Why) But I Do" performed by Clarence Frogman Henry – 2:18 #"Walk Right In" performed by The Rooftop Singers – 2:33 #"Land of 1000 Dances" performed by Wilson Pickett – 2:25 #"Blowin' in the Wind" performed by Joan Baez – 2:36 #"Fortunate Son" performed by Creedence Clearwater Revival – 2:18 #"I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch)" performed by The Four Tops – 2:43 #"Respect" performed by Aretha Franklin – 2:27 #"Rainy Day Women #12 & 35" performed by Bob Dylan – 4:35 #"Sloop John B" performed by Beach Boys – 2:56 #"California Dreamin'" performed by The Mamas & the Papas – 2:39 #"For What It's Worth" performed by Buffalo Springfield – 2:38 #"What the World Needs Now Is Love" performed by Jackie DeShannon – 3:13 #"Break On Through (To the Other Side)" performed by The Doors – 2:27 #"Mrs. Robinson" performed by Simon & Garfunkel – 3:51 Disc Two #"Volunteers" performed by Jefferson Airplane – 2:04 #"Let's Get Together" performed by The Youngbloods – 4:36 #"San Francisco (Be Sure to Wear Flowers in Your Hair)" performed by Scott McKenzie – 2:58 #"Turn! Turn! Turn!" performed by The Byrds – 3:54 #"Medley: Aquarius/Let the Sunshine In" performed by The 5th Dimension – 4:48 #"Everybody's Talkin'" performed by Harry Nilsson – 2:44 #"Joy to the World" performed by Three Dog Night – 3:16 #"Stoned Love" performed by The Supremes – 2:59 #"Raindrops Keep Fallin' on My Head" performed by B. J. Thomas – 3:00 #"Mr. President" performed by Randy Newman – 2:46 #"Sweet Home Alabama" performed by Lynyrd Skynyrd – 4:43 #"It Keeps You Runnin'" performed by The Doobie Brothers – 4:13 #"I've Got to Use My Imagination" performed by Gladys Knight & the Pips – 3:30 #"On the Road Again" performed by Willie Nelson – 2:29 #"Against the Wind" performed by Bob Seger & the Silver Bullet Band – 5:33 #"Forrest Gump Suite" composed by Alan Silvestri – 8:49 Songs in the movie but not on the soundtrack include: * "Where Have All the Flowers Gone?" - Pete Seeger * "Love Her Madly" - The Doors * "Soul Kitchen" - The Doors * "Voodoo Child (Slight Return)" - The Jimi Hendrix Experience * "Hello, I Love You" - The Doors * "People Are Strange" - The Doors * "Free Bird" - Lynyrd Skynyrd * "All Along the Watchtower" - The Jimi Hendrix Experience * "Running On Empty" – Jackson Browne * "Hey Joe" - The Jimi Hendrix Experience * "Get Down Tonight" - KC & The Sunshine Band * "Let's Work Together" - Canned Heat * "Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Ole Oak Tree" - Tony Orlando & Dawn * "Hanky Panky" - Tommy James and The Shondells * "Go Your Own Way" performed by Fleetwood Mac – 3:40 John Lennon's song "Imagine" is mentioned in the film, but does not actually appear in it, therefore it is not on the soundtrack. In August 2001, Epic released a Special Collector's Edition which added two tracks that are featured during the "Run Across America" sequence. They also remastered all the tracks. Disc 1's sequence remains the same while the new Disc 2 follows this: # "Volunteers" – Jefferson Airplane – 2:05 # "Let's Get Together " – The Youngbloods – 4:37 # "San Francisco (Be Sure To Wear Some Flowers In Your Hair)" – Scott McKenzie – 2:59 # "Turn! Turn! Turn! (To Everything There Is A Season)" – The Byrds – 3:55 # "Let The Sunshine In" – The 5th Dimension – 4:48 # "Everybody's Talkin'" – Harry Nilsson – 2:45 # "Joy To The World" – Three Dog Night – 3:16 # "Stoned Love" – The Supremes – 2:59 # "Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head" – B. J. Thomas – 3:00 # "Mr. President (Have Pity On The Working Man)" – Randy Newman – 2:46 # "Sweet Home Alabama" – Lynyrd Skynyrd – 4:44 # "Running On Empty" – Jackson Browne – 4:56 # "It Keeps You Running" – The Doobie Brothers – 4:14 # "I've Got To Use My Imagination" – Gladys Knight & The Pips – 3:30 # "Go Your Own Way" – Fleetwood Mac – 3:40 # "On The Road Again" – Willie Nelson – 2:30 # "Against The Wind" – Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band – 5:33 # "Forrest Gump Suite" – Alan Silvestri – 8:50 Chart positions Category:Film soundtracks pt:Forrest Gump (trilha sonora)